Tower of Champions - 27F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Wood Null Gravity Barrier Monsters ''' The main hazards are Gravity Barriers and Warps. You need two Null Gravity Barrier monsters to move around. There are less Warps in the dungeon, and you can utilize them to your advantage. It is not needed, but it will be nice to have some NGB+NW monsters '''Alternate Pierce and Bounce Monsters There are both Bounce and Pierce Obstructors in the dungeon. You need to alternate Bounce and Pierce monsters on your team to effectively defeat them. Focus on Mob Clearing Oruga and mobs revive other mobs every turn. You want to clear the mobs to mitigate damage. The mobs are squishy enough to get defeated with one attack. Clear the mobs while damaging the Boss. Viable Bounce Monsters Viable Pierce Monsters 1st Stage - Clear All Mobs in One Shot Progression Order 1. Bounce monsters defeat all Pierce Obstructors Only Pierce Obstructors will appear on this stage. They will revive each other and do a homing attack every turn if they are left alive. 2nd Stage - Pierce Monsters Turn to Clear Progression Order 1. Pierce monsters defeat all the Bounce Obstructors This stage, the Obstructors are perfectly lined up for you. Use your Pierce monsters to quickly defeat all the mobs to move on. 3rd Stage - Aim for the Correct Obstructors Progression Order 1. Bounce monsters target the Pierce Obstructors at the bottom 2. Pierce monsters target the Bounce Obstructors at the top Both type of Obstructors appear on this stage. They will only revive their own kind so you don't have to worry about clearing all of one kind of Obstructor and the other ones reviving them. Target the ones that your monster can take down. 4th Stage - Mob Clear While Dealing Damage to Oruga Oruga's HP: 1.7 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to Oruga 2. Repeat until Oruga is defeated Oruga will revive the mobs every turn but the mobs won't revive each other. Clear the mobs to mitigate damage and slowly deplete Oruga's HP. Prioritize defeating the ability lock mob first since it can ability lock your monsters and shoot warps out. Oruga's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Mob Clear While Dealing Damage Oruga's HP: 1.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to Oruga 2. Put priority on the summoned mobs 3. Defeat Oruga within 11 turns Just like the mini boss stage, mob clear while depleting Oruga's HP. Oruga will summon Obstructors which will heal her so take care of them first. Defeat her before her Meteor attack which will OHKO you. 2nd Boss Stage - Mob Clear Oruga's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to Oruga 2. Put priority on the summoned mobs 3. Defeat Oruga within 11 turns Just like the first boss stage, mob clear and defeat Oruga before her 11 turn Meteor. Make sure you put priority on the Obstructors and ability lock mobs. 3rd Boss Stage - Mob Clear Again Oruga's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to Oruga 2. Put priority on the summoned mobs 3. Defeat Oruga within 11 turns Oruga's HP increases a lot from the previous stages. You can use a Strike Shot if you are in trouble. 4th Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots on Oruga Oruga's HP: 4.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while dealing damage to Oruga 2. Use Strike Shots onto Oruga 3. Defeat Oruga within 11 turns This is where you will use most of your Strike Shots. Try to clear the mobs while using them.